Pikmin Facts
Red Pikmin: Red Pikmin are the first variety of Pikmin identified in all three Pikmin games. Aside from their color, the distinguishing feature of Red Pikmin is their pointed noses. These Pikmin possess an immunity to fire, making them useful for fighting Fiery Bulblaxes and Fiery Blowhogs and passing by - or, in Pikmin 2, destroying - fire geysers. They spend nights in the Red Onion. Of the three Pikmin types in the first game, they have the greatest attack strength, and are superseded in that ability only by Purple Pikmin in Pikmin 2, though their high strength is removed in 2-Player mode to make them equal to Player 2's Blue Pikmin. In the first two games, they are found on Day 1, which, in both cases, has no time limit. In Pikmin 3, they are found by Alph upon landing in the Garden of Hope. In Pikmin, the Red Onion is located where Olimar lands, and ejects the first seed; in the second game, 5 reds are found immediately by Olimar, while the Red Onion is closer to Louie's landing spot. In order to increase the number of them, a Captain can order corpses or Pellets to be carried to the Red Onion, or other colors of Pikmin can be thrown into a Crimson Candypop Bud. Blue Pikmin: Blue Pikmin are distinguishable from other Pikmin by their pink gills, resembling a mouth. Producing more can be done by returning objects to the Blue Onion or using Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds. Only they and Bulbmin are able to safely traverse watery areas; any other type will only flail around in panic before drowning. They are able to perform any action in water that they can on land. If they are idle and see a nearby fellow Pikmin drowning in water, they will quickly run to them, pick them up, and throw them to shore. However, be sure to know when to call the Pikmin, and when to let the blues go for them; often whistling to them will suffice, but if they fell off a ledge, then the blues will carry them to the other, more shallow shore, which might be too far away for the drowning Pikmin to "swim". Blue Pikmin are also the last type of Pikmin discovered in all the games. In Pikmin, their Onion is found in the Forest Navel, and in Pikmin 2, 5 blues can be found near their Onion in Awakening Wood by the use of Yellow Pikmin. In Pikmin 3, Blue Pikmin are discovered in a new area of the Garden of Hope, after Louie steals all the player's juice and escapes from the S.S. Drake. Yellow Pikmin are required to break down the electric fence: throw them up onto the ledge, then run around, through the water, to whistle them. There is a Cloaking Burrow-nit buried there that must be defeated. Blue Pikmin seem to be well-balanced in strength, mobility, and throw. They are often considered the most useful Pikmin, especially in Pikmin, because they can go in water, which takes up a large amount of the terrain. Blue Pikmin are statistically more likely to be eaten by an enemy than any other type. This remains unexplained, and is in fact never even mentioned within the game. Yellow Pikmin: Yellow Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin collected in Pikmin, the fourth type in Pikmin 2, and they're first found with Charlie in Pikmin 3. These Pikmin have what would appear to be large ears; these are the means by which they are primarily identifiable. It is not known, however, whether or not this actually aids their hearing. In both games the Yellow Pikmin can be thrown higher than other Pikmin due to their ears, which help them glide1. This is an ability which is needed to retrieve certain elevated ship parts and treasures. Additionally, Yellow Pikmin appear to like being in elevated places, such as trees. In Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin can be found in The Forest of Hope inside a dormant Yellow Onion. In this first game, they are able to carry explosive bomb-rocks, which can be used to defeat enemies or demolish gates, and are required to demolish stone walls. Improper handling of bomb-rocks can result in accidental friendly fire, so caution is advised. In Pikmin 2, one can find these pointy-eared Pikmin in the Perplexing Pool at the end of a long and twisted path; White Pikmin are necessary just to reach them. Yellow Pikmin are immune to electricity but no longer have the ability to carry bomb-rocks. This may be explained by the rocks' increased size in Pikmin 2. In Pikmin 3, Yellow Pikmin still retain the immunity to electricity, and additionally have an ability to conduct electricity: they join hands near the ends of a wire, and the circuit starts up again and acts as a power source. It has been shown that Yellow Pikmin may become flower Pikmin if at leaf stage when completing a circuit in this manner. Furthermore, they regain the ability to carry bomb-rocks, and use them to attack enemies. 2 Yellow Pikmin are first encountered by Charlie, but flee when he faces the Vehemoth Phosbat. Later on, when Brittany falls out of the ship and into cave (which consequently separates her from Alph), she finds two Yellow Pikmin trying to complete a circuit. The player must pluck three buried Yellow Pikmin nearby to complete the circuit; upon doing so, the Yellow Onion is activated and flies up out of the ground. White Pikmin: White Pikmin are found only in Pikmin 2, where they are the third type of Pikmin found. They are produced through Ivory Candypop Buds, the first of which are in the White Flower Garden. Like Purple Pikmin, their flowers are pink rather than white. They are not found in Pikmin, and they are only found in the multiplayer mode of Pikmin 3. These Pikmin are smaller than other types of Pikmin. They have red eyes devoid of pupils, that allow them to locate treasures that are completely buried underground, which is demonstrated shortly after collecting them. They are the fastest of all Pikmin, such that, when flowered, they run at least as quickly as Captains equipped with Rush Boots. White Pikmin are also immune to poison, allowing them to destroy poison pipes and walk through poisonous emissions. Also, they release toxic secretions when eaten, and in doing so deal heavy damage to their predator. However, this does not prevent their death, leaving this ability as a last resort. Interestingly, these Pikmin attack and down Pellet Posies faster than either Yellow Pikmin or Blue Pikmin. Each attack does the same amount of damage, but the White Pikmin attacks faster. Three Ivory Candypops are found in the White Flower Garden on Sublevel 3 when you have 19 or fewer whites, and many are on Sublevel 4 of the Subterranean Complex. Purple Pikmin: Purple Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2 and are first found in the Emergence Cave. They are specifically required to obtain a number of treasures, two of which are needed to gain access to new areas, making them necessary to complete the game. In the Wistful Wild area, there is a treasure that requires 100 purples; it is the Doomsday Apparatus. While it is, in fact, possible to clear the debt in the first area, this takes a substantial amount of time to finish, as eventually the only form of income that remains are enemy corpses. Purple Pikmin share a number of similarities with White Pikmin. Firstly, they can only be obtained via certain Candypop Buds, in this case Violet Candypop Buds, and have pink flowers rather than white. In addition, at the end of each day, they are stored in the ship; and they are not found in Pikmin, and are only found in multiplayer mode in Pikmin 3. Purple Pikmin can lift ten times as much as other Pikmin types and weigh ten times more; this, it should be noted, renders the windy attacks of the Puffy Blowhog ineffective. The same applies to the fact that Purples are not affected by Mitites or the roar of Emperor Bulblaxes. Their weight, however, slows them down a lot; even with flowers. Purples cannot move as quickly as other Pikmin types, and move even slower when carrying items. This can result in a player accidentally leaving a Purple Pikmin behind, especially with a leaf, while crossing an area. Also due to their weight, their throw arcs are very low, and they stop mid-throw to perform a ground pound. To compensate, Purple Pikmin are notorious for their effectiveness on the battleground, as when thrown, they will land with a resounding thump, stunning and seriously injuring larger beasts, and fatally injuring smaller, more fragile creatures such as Shearwigs and Dwarf Bulborbs. Bosses are harder to stun, and require several direct hits to do so. This strong landing destroys eggs immediately, defeats Mitites in a wide radius, and can instantly deactivate fire geysers and electrical nodes. In fights, Purple Pikmin are undoubtedly the strongest. It would also seem that when throwing a Purple Pikmin, as compared to others, it moves substantially faster through the air to its target, at least twice as fast. Also concerning the throwing of Purple Pikmin, they have a limited ability to home in to targets. If thrown such that they are not greatly horizontally displaced from an enemy below, they will move towards that enemy and land on it. This is particularly useful in defeating large numbers of Dwarf Bulborbs; it does not apply to very large creatures. These Pikmin possess the strange ability to anchor extra-dimensional entities such as the Waterwraith to this dimension for a brief period, and although this has never been explained in detail, it is likely another effect of their heavy weight. Rock Pikmin: Rock Pikmin are the seventh type of Pikmin announced for the Pikmin series, found in Pikmin 3 and first seen at E3 2012. Their appearance is unlike that of most other Pikmin: their bodies consist of a roughly-shaped piece of rock, and their flowers, along with Winged Pikmin, are indigo instead of pink or white. Rock Pikmin are discovered captive inside a Medusal Slurker. The Medusal Slurker must be defeated in order to gain the Rock Pikmin. Their Onion is nearby, inside a Crystal Nodule, which must be broken by the Rock Pikmin. Rock Pikmin are the seventh type of Pikmin announced for the Pikmin series, found in Pikmin 3 and first seen at E3 2012. Their appearance is unlike that of most other Pikmin: their bodies consist of a roughly-shaped piece of rock, and their flowers, along with Winged Pikmin, are indigo instead of pink or white. Rock Pikmin are discovered captive inside a Medusal Slurker. The Medusal Slurker must be defeated in order to gain the Rock Pikmin. Their Onion is nearby, inside a Crystal Nodule, which must be broken by the Rock Pikmin. Winged Pikmin: Winged Pikmin are a Pikmin species that first appears in Pikmin 3; they were revealed in a Nintendo Direct broadcast on 17th April 2013 as the eighth Pikmin type. They are pink with large blue eyes, their bodies are striped in darker pink, and they have indigo flowers like Rock Pikmin. Winged Pikmin have insect-like wings, meaning they can fly and carry objects over water. They are immune to attacks close to the ground. Their ability to fly allows them to attack flying enemies easily and lift gates and Flukeweeds out of the ground. However, they cannot instantly take down a Pellet Posy when tossed onto its pellet, and if their leader is underwater they cannot be thrown.